


The Ice Fairy's Protection

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 3: Myths and Legends, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Human Victor Nikiforov, Human Yuri Plisetsky, Injury, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020, parental katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 3: Myths and LegendsYuuri is an Ice Fairy who can protect humans. After seeing Yuri Plisetsky in a hospital bed, slightly injured, he decides to protect him, in the Fairies' style.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	The Ice Fairy's Protection

**Author's Note:**

> HI SORRY I'M LATE!
> 
> Today on the day 3 its Myths and Legends! I'm focusing on Fairies :D
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

A legend had spread throughout the world. It has never been distorted, nor forgotten through the centuries.

Fairies exist. Fairies can be part of our environment. Fairies are a blessing. Fairies choose their humans. Fairies can bless humans by making them drink their blood, making a connection more intimate than marriage, or give items to the chosen human to protect them. No one could know if a person was a Fairy. Only the Fairy gives the right to make known or not his identity.

But it was not a legend.

Fairies really existed.

Yuuri existed.

Katsuki Yuuri was a Fairy. More precisely an Ice Fairy. Usually, Fairies wandered the world in search of their mate with whom they would stay for the rest of their lives, but Yuuri preferred to stay with his family or continue to skate.

It is also thanks to Figure Skating that the Japanese Fairy was able to meet Viktor, his fiancé and mate.

Yuuri smiled softly when he saw his lover's bare back, marked with a Fairy symbol in arctic blue, the colour of the blood of Ice Fairies. He stood up and gently touched Viktor's mark. It was cold unlike the rest of his body. Yuuri felt a shiver run through his fiancé's body. Viktor turned around and gently caressed his lover's face. His other hand came to stroke Yuuri's wings.

"Hello my love. Can I know why you touched my mark so early in the morning?” asked Viktor.

"Seeing you with my mark on your back makes me happy," Yuuri replied. “I still don't realize that you are mine.”

“And yet I am yours. And you are mine."

Viktor touched lightly a bite mark on Yuuri's shoulder. The Russian leaned down, about to kiss his fiancé when his phone rang. Viktor growled and declined the call when called back a second time. He declined the call again and threw his phone on the bed, and then Yuuri's phone rang. The Fairy laughed and went to get his phone. "It's Yakov."

He picked up. "Hello? Something's wrong Coach Felts-"

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Viktor, despite his newfound immunity to cold, felt the drop in temperature.

Yuuri hung up. Vikor was worried. He saw his Fairy's wings shake slightly. " ** **Moya Feya?**** Is everything okay? What happened?"

The Fairy rushed into his lover's arms and began to cry.

"Yura ... Yura had an accident ..."

* * *

Yurio was fine. The teenager had been hit by an inattentive driver and luckily his speed was not very high. The blond had survived with a simple broken shin. The doctor had told them that he would be able to continue competitive Figure Skating but unfortunately he had to give up this season if he wanted to heal quickly and properly. It was a relief for Yakov, Yuuri and Viktor. None of them wanted Yuri to compete until his growth spurt came to an end. The only downside was that Yurio had to wear a cast for a month and a few days, covering his entire left leg.

Obviously Yuri was not happy with the turn of events but didn't protest. He just sighed and said that anyway he had no choice and either way he didn't intend to compete because of his growth spurt. But Yuuri had seen that glimmer of sadness in the blonds’ eyes. The sadness that almost made the Fairy commits murder if Viktor had not retained his mate.

So Yuuri, one of Japan's most powerful Ice Fairies, just froze the man’s car (and engine), as well as creating very slippery patches of ice around his house.

Fortunately it was constantly cool in St. Petersburg. Even in April.

* * *

Yuuri held the white box tight on his thighs. He cared deeply for Yuri and really wanted his well-being. So with Viktor, he had decided to create a pendant.

Pendants, according to legends, are the supreme item of protection created by a Fairy. Indeed, protective pendants were made with the vital essence of a willing Fairy and offered protection against evil energies.

The problem was that Yuuri, due to his anxiety, was convinced that the pendant was a failure despite the efforts made for a whole week after training.

"Yusha, my love, Yura will love the pendant." Viktor said, placing a hand on his thigh.

Yuuri just nodded, concentrating on the road in front of him.

He and Viktor were going to visit the blond after a call from Lilia, telling them that Yurio had looked gloomy since being released from the hospital and that a visit would surely cheer him up. Obviously, the Japanese Skater immediately agreed and took the pendant he had created with him. Now he regretted it. He was afraid Yurio would not accept the pendant, and it was the worst thing for a Fairy that a human would refuse their protection.

Either way, whether he refused protection or not, the Japanese Fairy was more than determined to protect this human, with or without the pendant.

Sensing that Yuuri was in higher spirits, Viktor concentrated on the road, convinced that everything would be fine.

* * *

Arrived at Lilia's house, the couple greeted the former Ballerina, and Yuuri rushed into Yurio's room asking Viktor to stay with Lilia. When a Fairy offers protection to a human, they must be alone.

Yuuri took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yura? It's Yuuri. Can I come in?"

“Come in."

The Fairy entered, careful to close the door behind him. Yuri was sitting on the bed, gazing outside, a glint of sadness and loss in his green eyes.

Yuuri sat down on a chair by Yurio's bed and took his hand gently. "Are you okay Yura?”

“It could be better if I didn't have that damn plaster on my leg.”

“You will quickly recover, you’ll see.”

“I know,” sighed Yuri. “It's just that I miss it.”

“What are you missing Yura?"

Yuri sighed again and squeezed the Fairy's hand. He felt good with Yuuri, he felt he could tell him anything and trust him without being laughed at.

"I miss skating. But it's not just skating that I miss. I feel like I'm suffocating here. I miss the cold, the ice on the rink. It's stupid, isn't it? It's the cold and the ice that I miss the most..."

Yuuri quickly took his Russian counterpart in his arms and hugged him. He used some of his power to lower the temperature of his body and also the room’s. Potya who was nearby, hissed and hid under the blanket.

The Japanese Fairy moved away from the younger. Yurio was surprised.

"But how...?"

Yuuri smiled at him and stood up. He took the white box out of his pocket. "Yuri Plisetsky. I am Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Fairy who chose Viktor Nikiforov as a mate. Yuri. I offer you this pendant, showing my affection and my desire to protect you."

Yuuri spread his large wings under the astonished look of the blond. He opened the white box and took out the pendant. Yurio's eyes widened at the beauty of the jewel.

The pendant was beautiful. The first part looked like the chest pattern on his Agape costume, the upper part was purple and turning to blue at the bottom, and the second part was a blue feather. Yurio looked up at the Fairy who smiled tenderly at him.

The teen slowly nodded.

Yuuri grinned before removing the pendant from its box. He put the jewel around the blonds’ neck and kissed the pendant before hugging Yuri.

The continuation and end of the ritual was simple. Yuuri had to say who the human was to him. A friend ? A parent ? A brother or a sister? Or a...

"Son."

The pendent lit up, before falling limply against Yurio's chest. The latter felt a pleasant cold, similar to that of the ice rink but without letting him freeze to death. Like a cool breeze in Hasetsu in summer.

Yuuri continued to hug Yuri, when he felt a strong parental love from the Fairy. Were the emotions transmitted through the pendant?

"Yes Yura, since the pendant has my life essence, you can feel what I feel if I want.”

“Vital essence?”

“My blood."

Yuri admired the pendant. It was shining a little and he could feel the cold emanating from the ice. “Why isn't everything blue? And the ice won't melt?”

“The Ice Fairy's blood once dried becomes what is called Eternal Ice. It's Ice that never melts. Then for purple, it is Viktor's blood. Since he is my mate, he has the right to use his blood mixed with mine to form a pendant.”

“And I'll always be there to protect you Yura."

Viktor was at the door, a soft smile on his lips. He entered and closed the door behind him. "If you want to know, Yuuri asked me to come up. He told me the ritual was over. And Yuuri can communicate with me through our mind link. Privilege from being his mate."

The silver haired man approached Yurio and put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

“We will always be by your side Yura. I will be the sword that supports you in our world and my Yusha will be the feather that will protect you from everyting invisible.”

“By the way, Yura, I'm sorry I called you son ... I don't know what got into me I-“

“Don’t worry. I don't mind ... Even calling you my parents is fine..."

Yuuri felt his heart swell at his words. He hugged Yuri once again, this time followed by Viktor who kissed the top of Yurio's head.

Yuuri was so happy that his heart could explode at any time.

* * *

"I heard that the car of the guy who caused this incident was totally frozen and the front of his house it was all icy. Did you do something Katsudon?

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri..."

The Ice Fairy shrugged. "I didn't know ... Russia is a curious country, don't you think?"

Next time he will go and freeze the door so that the person responsible for the accident would not leave his home.


End file.
